A New Life's Hard Road
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Everyone has returned to the world of the living. Hinata remembers it all. Despite that He becomes friends with everyone again.. but When TK is attacked by Angel.. all heck breaks lose on the old Name Changing Battlefront.


A boy with blue hair and gray was sitting on the ground by a tree. He had on a white baseball jersey, blue jeans, a blue pair of tennis shoes and a white baseball cap. There was baseball bat next to him.

_I'm the only one who remembers, or I think I am_, The boy thought, _Oh, Hideki Hinata, now isn't the time to being thinking about old times… you were dead at the time._ He stood up and picked up the baseball bat. He then walked to the playground. Only one other person was there. Another boy with red hair and gray eyes; he had on a red shirt, blue jeans, a pair of red tennis shoes and a black jacket. He was swinging on the swing all alone. The first boy walked up to him.

"Hi," He said, "I'm Hideki Hinata, is your name Yuzuru Otonashi by any chance?"

"Yes that's my name," The second boy looked shocked, "I am Yuzuru Otonashi, it's nice to meet you Hinata." He got off the swing.

"Let's be friends, kay?" Hinata said.

"I feel like we met one other time," Otonashi said.

_Because we have_. Hinata thought.

"I get the same feeling," He said despite his feeling to explain everything to Otonashi.

"Yeah, let's be friends," Otonashi said. He toke out a cell phone and they swapped numbers.

"Hideki!" A man said, "Time to go!"

"Coming dad!" Hinata said; he looked at Otonashi. "Let's met here again soon kay? Bye!"

"Bye!" Otonashi said as Hinata left. He walked up to the man, who looked exactly like him, except older and in a tan colored suit.

"Make a friend?" the man asked.

"Yes daddy," He said. They got into a car a drove away.

6 years later, A 16 year old Hinata was frantically getting ready for school. His uniform was a salmon colored jacket, same colored pants, a white shirt and black dress shoes. There was a knock on the door and he answered it after grabbing his back. Otonashi was in the same uniform and was also 16 now.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," Hinata sighed in relif.

"Wake up late again?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course I did," Hinata said. Otonashi just laughed as the two started to walk to school. A girl crashed into them, she had pink hair that was in pigtails and had the blue sailor outfit with white flats for the school girl's uniform. Her eyes were pink and she had a fake tail on.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelped. The boys turned around, Hinata started at her in shock. Otonashi helped her up and she too looked shocked when she looked at them.

"Are you okay?" Otonashi asked.

"HIDEKI!" She yelped and tackled Hinata.

"Know her, Hinata?" Otonashi asked.

"Yui," Hinata was practically crying.

"It's been so long!" Yui yelped. She stood up and helped him up, "16 years." Only Hinata could hear her say that.

"It has hasn't it," Hinata said.

"I'll go on ahead," Otonashi ran off.

"That was Yuzuru Otonashi wasn't it," Yui said.

"He doesn't remember the other world," Hinata explained, "I even met up with some of the others, I thought I was only person who remembered that time, 16 years ago, or maybe even longer."

"I got to meet with the Iwasawa-san and the others in Girls Dead Monster, they stared the same band, but they don't remember either."

"That's great," Hinata said, "I'm thinking about explaining it to at Least Otonashi, he thinks I'm hiding something as it is."

"Let's both tell him after school!" Yui yelped the two ran for school.

During lunch, Hinata and Otonashi both were eating on the roof.

"How do you know Nori-san?" Otonashi said, "And it's on a first name basis."

"I'll explain later," Hinata said, "You think you could meet us here after school?"

"Yeah I can," Otonashi said. The two finished their lunch and went to class.

After school, the three were on the roof, all three sitting on the ground. Otonashi as staring at Hinata and Yui. Yui had an acoustic guitar

"Remember when we met?" Hinata asked.

"You mean, on the playground 6 years ago?" Otonashi said.

"We've met before that," Hinata was staring at his eyes.

"What?" Otonashi asked. Yui stood up and picked up the guitar. She stared to play Ichiban no Takaramono.

"Let me try something," Yui said. She began to sing the sad song. She fell into the background as a helper though.

"We've met in another world, all three of us, it was long ago," Hinata explained the rest slowly to him, about the name changing battlefront and the fun times they all had.

"A high school that's a way station to the Afterlife?" Otonashi asked.

"That was the first place we met," Hinata said.

"Was that what you were hiding?" Otonashi asked, "That you knew something I didn't?"

"More like I remember something you don't." Hinata was joking around. Otonashi looked as if he remembered something.

"Guys! The Girl Dead Monster Concert!" He yelped. Yui stopped in her tracks.

"I have to run!" She ran off.

"Let's go!" Hinata said. Otonashi nodded and the two ran off. When they got there, Yui wasn't in the crowd, she was back stage.

"Lights are ready Iwasawa-san," She said to a girl with purplish pink hair and gray eyes, she had the uniform on and was holding a rhythm guitar.

"What about sound, Nori-chan?" She asked. Yui asked on the walkie talkie.

"They're ready to," Yui explained.

"Good," She said.

"Good luck, Iwasawa-san," Yui said. The girl and 3 others went on stage and started to play.

"Nori-san, how come you know the songs perfectly?" One of the male helpers asked.

"I don't know the newer songs perfectly." The band started to play Crow Song.

"What about Ichiban no Takaramono?" He asked.

"I wrote it actually," Yui said, "A long time ago."

"Do you ever want to get on stage to sing it?" The boy asked. The song was now Morning Dreamer, than Alchemy than Rain Song.

"I want one of the crew to come up here," Iwasawa said, "Nori-san?" Yui walked out.

"Yui," Hinata said.

"Will you sing the last song?" Iwaswa started to play Ichiban no Takaramono and Yui sang it.

"She really has a beautiful voice," Otonashi said.

"Don't fall in love, Yui is mine," Hinata said.

"You made a promise to her," Otonashi said.

"I never said that," Hinata said. The crowd started to sway there glow sticks and hands in the air; Otonashi and Hinata joined in and then the song was over like that, ending the concert with it.

"She really is amazing," Otonashi said. Everybody but the two boys left. Yui ran up to them.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Yui said, "I HOPE I GET TO IT AGAIN!"

"Good for you, Yui," Hinata said.

"I better head on home, I'll see you tomorrow," Otonashi left.

"Did I ever make a promise to you?" Yui asked.

"It's nothing," Hinata said, "I'm going to head home, can we meet up tomorrow at the Café?"

"Of Course, Hideki," Yui said. The two split up and went to their own homes. The man was waiting on the couch for Hinata.

"How was Scholl Hideki, were Baseball tryouts today?"

"No, they weren't, dad," Hinata said, "The beginning of the year GirlDeMo concert was though."

"Oh, that reminds, someone is here to see, out in the tree house," he said.

"Okay dad," Hinata went into the backyard and into asmall tre house. A girl was waiting for him. She had purplish maroon hair and gray eyes. Her had a yellow hair band in her hair was wearing the girls school uniform.

"Hinata?" She asked, "Oh good it is you."

"Yurippe?" Hinata asked.

"So you do remember, you seem to remember more that I do though," She leaned on the window and looked outside at the yard.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"All I can remember are names and faces," She admitted, "And you can still call me Yuri."

"That's just awkward to me," Hinata admitted.

"I wanted to meet with everyone I knew was in the town from the Name Changing Battle front, so far it's just you and Otonashi.

"Yui, Iwasawa-san, and the rest of GirlDeMo are here as well, and I got something that says TK will be coming to my school."

"I've already met with him… only by luck did we end up Brother and Sister in this life," Yuri sighed.

"Is he still called TK?" Hinata asked.

"by his request, he still loves dancing as well, his real name is Noshi Nakamuro," Yuri said.

"Luck seems to be on our side.," Hinata joked.

"Not mine or TK's," Yuri sighed, "we have to fend for ourselves here in this town, but we have each other."

"Does he remember anything?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," Yuri said, "To him our adventures were nothing but a long dream."

"Yui doesn't remember the promise we made," Hinata said sadly.

"That's rough," Yuri said, "Maybe you can remind her of it."

"I don't want to try," Hinata said, "For a lot of reasons."

"Did you explain it to Otonashi?" Yuri asked.

"Not what we really did..." Hinata said, than… a boy was heard screaming, Both ran down and found TK. TK has blond hair, and red bandana around his eyes, and the boys uniform along with handcuff on a chain around his neck.

"YO! Yuri! Something just attacked me, Yo!" TK said as he spinned on his head and got onto his feet.

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"Looked like the white haired girl from my dreams," He spinned.

"Angel!" Hinata said without meaning to, "Which way did she go!" *He spinned and pointed to the right, all three ran that direction.


End file.
